naka_no_hitofandomcom-20200215-history
Ueno Murasaki
Description Ueno Murasaki is a panda teen made by the imagination of Akatsuki Iride who thought of Pantarou, Anya Kudō who thought of a female, Himiko Inaba who wanted a healthy child who is honest and kind and Makino Aikawa who thought of an afro which then made the Ueno Murasaki as she hatched out of an egg. Plot She was created during Stage 3 which was a nurturing game. The group's task was to 'hatch' a girl from a large egg given by Paca and make the school idol fall in love with her. When she first came out of the egg, she greeted her parents with an accent, she said, "Pa, Ma. It's nice ter meetcha..." Although Anya was now concerned that they wouldn't be able to complete the task as he thinks the campus idol wouldn't fall in love with her. Himiko defends her and says how she gives off a charm of cuteness. Saying how in previous games, there's a transformation using power and money to change the original face to a more beautiful one. Murasaki says towards her Ma (Himiko) how it doesn't matter. Since she sees herself as big, hairy. And in the next panel, we can see Murasaki ripping out her afro in large clumps. Iride and Himiko both comfort her and say how they love Murasaki. Later on, we see Murasaki ripping out her hair in clumps whilst repeating: "He loves me, he loves me not..." Iride asks Murasaki if she's okay or not feeling well to which Murasaki replies saying she might be sick and how her heart's constantly hurting. We see her reading from a book about home illnesses and saying the names of random illnesses that she thinks she might have. Iride then calls for Himiko telling her how Murasaki is in poor health and how she's feverish and how her heart's pounding. Makino then enters the room. Murasaki then bends over and screams out about how her heart hurts. We soon realise that Murasaki has a crush with Makino. Later on, everyone (excluding Kaikoku and Zakuro) arrives at the school to help out with the task. As Anya, Himiko and Murasaki try to enter the school. Two large, demon-like characters prevent them and say how 'suspicious persons will be removed', to which Anya says: "What part of our girl's suspicious? Go to Hell." We soon find out it's an all girls school and Anya was then eliminated. Everyone gets into the school, both Iride and Makino are in disgusies. They all see the school idol, Murasaki thinks he is an amazing person. And that all the girls crowding him are sparkling. She begins to rip out her hair again, to show her despair as to how she thinks she cannot compete with that. Himiko tells her how she's also super cute. Himiko says they'll both think about it together as to how to make the idol feel happy. Murasaki thinks inwards as to how to make the person she likes happy, this is done whilst she looks at Makino. Everyone is now baking some goods to give to the idol. Later Murasaki enters the idol's room and gives him a cute cupcake. The idol graciously accepts it but when Murasaki exits. He gets mad saying how Murasaki is more striking than him and how he has to shine brighter than everyone else. Murasaki then re-eneters the room after hearing a loud noise. The idol says how he cannot allow anyone to see his 'disgraceful side' so he grabs an empty wine bottle and runs towards Murasaki to knock her out. Later on, Makino had hit the idol over the head with another empty wine bottle. Him and Iride were spying on him from the start and when they saw Murasaki in danger, Makino jumped in through the window and hit the idol. We see Murasaki crying on the floor next to her squashed cupcake. Makino pats Murasaki's head, comforting her. Makino then picks up the squashed cupcake to which Murasaki tries to stop him saying it's already dirty. Makino still takes it out of the wrapper and eats it whole. After this, we see Murasaki giving everyone cupcakes, she made them in secret for everyone. She says to also give one to the Pa with scary eyes as well, She's talking about Anya. Whilst everyone else is eating the cupcakes, the school idol is laying on Murasaki's lap sleeping. Murasaki says how when the idol wakes up she wants to tell him how he already is sparkling enough. She places a cold towel on his forehead to help with the swelling. Karin says how she doesn't want to leave the jerk alone and wants to punch him 4 or 5 times instead. We see the idol trembling towards this. Murasaki then says how she's happy because the cupcakes are being eaten by the people she truly loves. She then begins to disappear. She asks both Pa and Ma (Iride and Himiko) to hold her to the end until she fully disappears. They all embrace. Murasaki then disappeared. Category:Characters Category:Female